Esperando a Primavera
by gabelost
Summary: Trabalho e mais trabalho. Essa era a vida de Sakura Haruno. Mas ela esperaria e ansiaria por dias mais felizes, ainda que tudo lhe dissesse o contrario. SasuSaku. Sakuracentric.
1. Chapter 1

**Esperando a Primavera**

.

.

.

 **Sinopse:** Trabalho e mais trabalho. Essa era a vida de Sakura Haruno. Mas ela esperaria e ansiaria por dias mais felizes, ainda que tudo lhe dissesse o contrario. SasuSaku. Sakuracentric.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto.

.

 **Beta:** Karol (lovekingslayer)

.

.

.

Trabalho e mais trabalho. Essa era a vida de Sakura Haruno.

.

Ela suspira enquanto caminha para o hospital, trajeto que poderia fazer de olhos fechados ou talvez as próprias pedras que compunham o calçamento a levariam, das tantas vezes que seus dois pés fizeram o mesmo percurso. Era uma manhã seca e fria, mas o céu estava aberto e os raios de Sol começavam a aquecer a vila.

.

Sakura pensava em como gostava desse clima. O frio a fazia sentir aconchegada em seu grosso casaco felpudo - uma efêmera imitação dos abraços que lhe foram negados - e ainda poderia desfrutar do brilho do Sol aquecendo suavemente onde seus raios tocavam. Para ela, um dia ensolarado era mais alegre que os demais, como se a luz dissolvesse uma pequena parte das coisas ruins da vida – intimamente ela queria que o Sol queimasse todas as coisas ruins enterradas em seu coração, era uma oração que sigilosamente rogava –, então esse era seu tipo preferido de manhã.

.

A mulher que caminhava logo cedo pela rua vazia mantinha várias listas de suas coisas preferidas. Suas comidas favoritas, sua cor preferida, o tipo de sorriso que ela adorava, as cinco melhores missões que já realizou, várias tabelas de jutsus dos quais ela desejava aprender ou que achava melhor; Até mesmo uma curta lista das partes de seu corpo esguio das quais ela considerava mais femininas. O clima desta manhã certamente estava em uma suas listas.

.

Sakura pensava que um dia (ela esperava que não demorasse), quando alguém realmente se importasse com ela – alguém que a olhasse além da médica de cabelo rosa, aluna de Tsunade, melhor amiga do futuro Hokage e, claro, o título que mais lhe incomodava, mas que ninguém tinha coragem de lhe dizer em voz alta muito embora o silencio e os olhares apiedados para com ela eram suficientemente audíveis: a eternamente esperando por SasukeUchiha - , teria tudo pronto para mostrar esses pequenos pedaços de si mesma e do orgulho que sentia de cada um deles, ansiando que quando esse maravilhoso dia chegasse tudo estaria facilitado pelas suas incríveis listas. Afinal, esse notável ser humano que não sabia se já conhecia – mas sabia exatamente quem queria que fosse - teria que ter algumas compensações por enxergar por debaixo de tantas camadas que vestiu ao longo de sua vida e por ter tido a hombridade de salvá-la dela mesma. Até os médicos precisam ser salvos às vezes. Eram sentimentos conflitantes, pois sabia que a complexidade de seu _eu_ não se resumiam a listas, mas de qualquer forma não havia alguém que realmente se importasse a este ponto.

.

Sim, havia pessoas que se importavam muito e ela não era do tipo ingrata. Tinha muitos amigos que faziam sua vida ficar _menos_ vazia, que a amavam e apoiavam. Ela os amava de todo o coração e faria tudo por eles, mas nem mesmo as amizades que colecionou iluminavam um pequeno e sombrio canto de seu coração saudosista.

.

Outro suspiro. Apesar do seu cansaço constante, ela ansiava voltar logo pra sua rotina de papeladas, curas e mais papeladas. Havia dias em que parecia estar mergulhada num mar de pergaminhos sem fim e mesmo não sendo a parte predileta de suas funções não subestimava sua importância.

.

Se não fosse médica e se não amasse tanto ter o poder de cura em suas mãos, com certeza ela seria algum tipo de bibliotecária, pois conhecida cada pedacinho de pergaminho, cada ácaro que a fazia espirrar na sala de documentos e gostava disso. Conhecimento era poder.

.

Sentia-se um pouco arrogante ao pensar sobre como gostava de curar e do poder que isso representava, mas se permitia essa pequena indulgência como um mimo a si mesma, um porto seguro de sua ainda vacilante autoestima. Quando o chakra verde deixava seu corpo para reparar células a níveis moleculares e curar qualquer trauma ou doença, era quando a médica-nin se sentia mais viva, mais completa e encaixada neste mundo. Até mesmo aquela pequena sombra em seu coração que lhe assoberbava nas muitas noites solitárias parecia ceder espaço para o ato de curar. "E ela sentiu a magia do espirito invadir seu sistema", Sakura leu uma vez num romance idiota sobre vampiros mágicos que odiou, mas a descrição fazia jus ao que ela sentia em equivalência.

.

Seu interior se exaltava com a magnitude do ato onde podia canalizar todo o amor que sentia pela vida, a adrenalina fazia cada músculo do seu corpo ficar em riste, afiado e pulsante e se sentia capaz de tudo. Era quando se sentia mais forte, o sentimento de ser útil compensava todos os esforços.

.

Sakura sabia que no fundo esse desejo de ser útil ainda era uma necessidade de ser aceita. Quem dera que o chakra verde e as intermináveis lições de sua mestre pudessem consertar todos os problemas de sua vida e daqueles que amava. Ainda que algo dentro de si pedia por perene aceitação, a Doutora Haruno era reconhecida em toda vila e além dela. Feitos dos quais não ela listava porque acreditava que eram nada mais que sua obrigação com o mundo em que vivia.

.

Ino, sua melhor amiga, havia dado a ela inúmeros sermões sobre trabalhar demais. A resposta era tão automática que Sakura sequer se dignava a falar, o que lhe rendia sempre uma loira rolando seus olhos azuis. Mas era apenas o trabalho com as crianças no hospital psiquiátrico preenchia um pouco do vazio que ele deixou.

.

Sua amiga também adorava de fazer piadas seu modo workaholic e sobre como ela atraia os olhares dos homens, apesar dela achar que se Sakura se arrumasse mais não faria mal algum

"Até essa sua aura melancólica te deixa mais bonita, testa de marquise, se toca".

.

Acima das provocações e sarcasmo, o intuito de Ino era sempre empurrar sua amiga para frente, fosse o que fosse, ela jamais deixaria Sakura para trás, não admitindo nunca que ela se estagnasse. Ainda assim a Yamanaka sabia que sua querida testuda só tinha olhos para uma pessoa – não apenas os olhos, mas todo o corpo e toda sua alma por mais que seu orgulho detestasse admitir. E todo mundo sabia quem era.

.

Na verdade, Sakura suspeitava que alguns homens flertavam com ela apenas pelo desafio de tentar tomar o lugar _dele_. O desafio de conquistar a inalcançável Sakura. Conquistar o lugar que sempre foi do _traidor_ e supostamente salva-la dessa maldição. Não havia realmente um interesse real. Ninguém digno de suas listas.

.

O único flerte que considerava o mais genuíno e puro era o de Lee. Ele era digno de muito mais que suas listas, ele era honrado, sincero e bom. E justamente por isso que ela não poderia ficar com ele, porque não seria sincero, justo e nem um pouco bom. Até mesmo seu Kakashi havia se insinuado algumas vezes, mas ela não saberia dizer se era real ou apenas mais um de seus testes.

.

O fim do dia havia chegado e Sakura sequer notou, foi só quando Hinata lhe disse pra tirar um intervalo foi que se deu conta do tempo.

.

Subiu ate o terraço do hospital, numa parte que nem mesmo os funcionários iam. Aquele era o seu lugar secreto, o lugar onde muitas vezes chorou, o lugar que não a julgava por suas escolhas ainda que ela mesma vacile naquilo que sempre desejou. Intangível, intocável, mas inegável.

.

Contudo, hoje não era um dia em que queria chorar. Hoje ela se permitia apreciar a vista de Konoha no crepúsculo, suas luzes e as pessoas se movimentando pelas ruas. Uma brisa gelada passava por seu rosto e deixava a ponta do seu nariz vermelho.

.

Ela olhava para mais longe, para o lado oposto das montanhas dos Hokages, numa parte mais afastada da vila, onde as cerejeiras eram mais próximas umas das outras e era possível delinear uma mancha rosa no horizonte. Ali antigamente era um lugar tão mal assombrado quanto das lendas sobre a Floresta da Morte, o já destituído eextinto distrito Uchiha.

.

Parte das terras foram usadas na reconstrução e expansão de Konoha, logo não existia mais uma delimitação sobre o que era ou não a esquadra do clã amaldiçoado. Kakashi havia mandando plantar muitas cerejeiras nos locais vagos e aproveitara as redefinições geográficas para enterrar de uma vez por todas o estigma do local.

.

Por mais que Kakashi, como Hokage tentava apagar certas memórias dolorosas, Sakura sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali, ainda que a lembrança por si só fosse a mais triste de que se tinha noticia, era de alguma forma, uma ligação com ele. Em seu intimo se sentia honrada de uma forma estranha, de que a flor de seu nome havia finalmente prestado a última condolência para a família do homem que amava.

.

Sakura tinha um desejo secreto, uma pequena fagulha de esperança ou apenas uma ilusão que ela alimentava dentro de si, a de que um dia encontraria uma mensagem dele. Uma mensagem que só ela veria e somente ela saberia de quem era. E nesta tão sonhada epistola, suas inseguranças e incertezas seria depostas, aterradas e extintas, porque neste dia ele seria dela e ela seria dele, nada mais importando.

.

Esse anseio clandestino jamais fora dito a ninguém porque a médica sabia o quão púbere era seu pedido. Ainda que todos os dias procurasse, seus olhos verdes esquadrinhando tudo que poderia estar relacionado a ele, no fim do dia era apenas a frustração irritada sua única companheira.

.

Ainda estava no terraço do hospital, divagando sobre as formas que a copa das cerejeiras poderiam assumir, quando um falcão posou no parapeito em que estava, assustando-a. Sakura sentiu seu coração batendo descontroladamente e mesmo seus conhecimentos profundos de anatomia não lhe asseguravam que o órgão romperia sua caixa torácica e cairia ainda pulsante no andar térreo.

.

Finalmente a primavera chegou, o dia que tão aguardado, assim como o significado do seu sobrenome. Finalmente o desfecho de um longo e doloroso período de espera. Um momento único que ao mesmo tempo em que desejava prolonga-lo, mal se continha para consuma-lo.

.

Estudou a ave e de imediato não localizou o pergaminho que normalmente carregaria preso em suas garras. Estaria escondido com algum jutsu? Se sentia tola por não identificar imediatamente o significado daquilo. A ave continuava ali parada, sem qualquer identificação que ajudasse a ninja mé aproximou lentamente, passando os dedos trêmulos pela penugem marrom. Nada. A rapina sequer a encarava, fazendo unicamente seus movimentos característicos, que absolutamente não significavam muita coisa.

.

Interrompendo a torrente de pensamentos ansiosos de Sakura, Konohamaru abre com força a porta de acesso ao terraço.

.

"Oh, você está aqui!"

.

Enquanto se aproximava, ela tentava pensar numa desculpa para dispensar rapidamente o jovem ninja, afinal tinha uma mensagem para decifrar. Tão logo suas preocupações foram desenxabidas quando o jovem passou por ela, não lhe dando qualquer atenção no trajeto,pegando a ave do parapeito. Como um bichinho obediente, o falcão se acomodou no antebraço de Konohamaru, como se ali pertencesse. A ninja de cabelo rosa encarava a cena aturdida, sem saber o que fazer.

.

"Olá Sakura-sama! Espero que ele não tenha te assustado. Estou treinando ele para ser mensageiro, não é legal?"

.

"Oh sim. Ele é muito bonito. Se esforce bastante."

.

Despediram-se rapidamente e Konohamaru deixou Sakura sozinha novamente.

.

Sozinha. Estar sozinha não era o verbo que lhe cabia neste momento, não era algo transitório, masaparentemente seria um eterno estado de espirito. Destruída, ela juntou o pouco de discernimento que lhe restava e voltou para o seu turno no Hospital.

.

O amor não é uma marcha de vitória, é só um frio e sofrido aleluia.

.

Ela volta pra casa arrastando-se, desolada. Abre a porta de seu pequeno apartamento já com as lagrimas lavando-lhe o rosto. Sua tristeza era um misto de descrença de que qualquer coisa boa possa acontecer em sua vida – era uma constatação – uma obscura desesperança. E raiva. Não _dele_ , claro que não, e até disso tinha raiva. Era possível sentir raiva por não conseguir odiar alguém? Sentia raiva de si mesmo, por alimentar expectativas e simplesmente não conseguir evitar se sentir iludida. Raiva porque todos disseram, todos avisaram, abertamente ou veladamente, que o que sentia jamais seria correspondido. Raiva por estarem finalmente certos e ela errada.

.

A raiva que ela sentia beirava a cólera, contida apenas por uma tênue linha de bom senso. Precisava quebrar alguma coisa. Seu apartamento, o prédio, uma montanha. Deseja socar a própria Lua até que se desfizesse por completo, até que seus punhos fossem apenas osso e sangue.

.

Ela havia levantado do chão da sala onde ficou por tempo indefinido. O lugar onde seus punhos se apoiavam estava quebrado até o concreto, parte do piso destruído. Já no quarto, numa caixa Sakura jogava todas suas listas, quebrando e derrubando seus pertences pelo caminho. Nada mais importava, ninguém ligaria, ninguém a entenderia. Uma hora depois seu quarto parecia uma zona de guerra, a estante antes perfeitame te arrumada, destruída. Roupas no chão, coisa quebradas. A caixa, cheia de lembranças, listas e coisas que a faziam lembrar dele. Só faltava a peça final. O porta retrato com a foto do time Sete.

.

Quando estava prestes a jogar sua mais preciosa lembrança dentro da caixa com destino ao lixo, a kunoichi ouve sua porta se abrindo. Será que tinha feito barulho demais? Não se lembrava de ter trancado a porta. Buscava traços de chakra e não conseguia sentir nada. Alguém capaz de mascarar sua presença poderia ser bem perigoso e seus instintos assumiram o controle.

.

Ao chegar à sala viu de relance um vulto e estava prestes a descontar toda sua raiva naquele idiota que ousava entrar em sua casa. A trajetória de seu soco potente foi interrompida por uma mão que segurava seu pulso e só então sentiu o chakra do intruso. Ela não se considerava a melhor ninja de Konoha, ainda mais naquela condição emocionalmente despreparada, mas sabia que era preciso certo nível de experiência e técnica para deter um soco dela.

.

A tentativa do invasor exigiu que ele liberasse todo seu chakra antes mascarado e só então entendeu de quem se uma vez naquela noite o coração de Sakura parecia querer fugir de seu corpo. Sua mente e seu corpo já estavam quase sucumbindo devido a carga emocional.

.

Sasuke apenas a encarava, mas não soltou sua mão. Seu rosto estava sereno e um tanto triste. Sakura não conseguiu ser minimamente racional após ser levada ao seu limite mental. Apesar de sentir um imenso alívio de ver a pessoa que mais amava em sua frente e sentir seu cheiro cítrico próximo a si, seu orgulho ferido falou mais alto.

.

Com sua outra mão livre, deu um tapa no rosto do Uchiha. Ela imediatamente se arrependeu do ato, temendo que ele desaparecesse novamente.

.

O olhar dele permaneceu inalterado, sabendo que merecia muito mais do que aquilo. Aquele tapa era apenas um carinho perto do que ele infligiu a ela por tanto tempo.Não era seu rosto que ardia ou seu orgulho que estaria exaltado no homem que era antigamente. Era a dor dela que machucava, as lágrimas marcando seu lindo rosto, o olhar perdido. Era a possibilidade de não conseguir extinguir a saudade que sentia dela, logo agora que entendia e aceitava seus próprios sentimentos.

.

Ele a abraçou e ela chorou por um tempo que ninguém se importou em medir. Aos poucos ele sentiu o corpo dela relaxar e as lágrimas cessarem. A saudade que Sasuke sentia não cabia mais dentro de si e se perguntava se era possível ficar com ela em seus braços para sempre. Beijou seu pescoço suavemente, passando pelas bochechas e até sua testa. Esperava que aos poucos Sakura o perdoasse por fazê-la sofrer por tanto tempo e ele esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

.

Eles tinham muitas coisas para dizer um ao outro, mas a conversa ficaria para depois, apenas uma troca de olhares foi necessária naquele momento.

.

"Estou em casa, Sakura".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oi pra todo mundo que chegou aqui, espero que tenham gostado!

.

Eu gostaria muito de terminar essa fanfic com "Estou em casa, pra sempre", mas só me resta aguardar o fim do Gaiden sem matar ninguém.

.

A citação do "romance idiota de vampiros" é do livro Promessa de Sangue, da série Vampire Academy, da qual gosto muito e recomendo. Mas pra Sakura, essa é uma péssima história.

.

A frase "O amor não é uma marcha de vitória, é só um frio e sofrido aleluia" é da musica Hallelujah, vários interpretes.

.

Um beijo para todos dos grupos de WPP e um especial pra minha beta que merece tudo de melhor nessa vida!


	2. Esperando a Primavera - parte II

**Esperando a primavera – parte II**

.

.

.

 **Sinopse:** Não quero lhe fazer falsas promessas, e por isso ainda estou em busca da verdade. O que sei é o seguinte: eu penso nela o tempo todo. SasuSaku. Sasuke point of view.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto e o trecho da musica "My kind of love" pertence à Emeli Sande.

.

.

" _ **Não posso comprar o seu amor, nem mesmo quero tentar.**_

 _ **Às vezes a verdade não vai fazer te feliz e eu ainda assim não vou mentir.**_

 _ **Eu sei que estou longe de ser perfeito, nada como seus amigos. Eu não posso te conceder desejos. Eu não vou prometer-lhe as estrelas.**_

 _ **Mas nunca questione se o meu coração bate somente por você."**_

.

.

Existe alguma dimensão para os sentimentos?

Eu gostaria de poder medir e classificar para poder entender. Fracassei. Sentimento não se mede e não se entende, é o que me disseram durante minha viagem. Varias vezes.

Eu só queria entender, é tudo tão novo pra mim. Eu queria dizer que me sinto vazio porque a ausência é uma coisa com a qual eu sei lidar. Não é vazio, não é ausência, mas é falta de alguma coisa ou alguém ou uma coisa que alguém fez ou vai fazer. Eu não sei dizer. Só sei que sinto falta do que não sei explicar.

O que sei é o seguinte: eu penso nela o tempo todo. Quer dizer, eu penso em muitas coisas, mas tudo acaba nela no final da linha, não posso evitar. Na verdade eu a evito, muito. Não sei o que fazer, não sei o que ela espera de mim. Queria que ela morasse em baixo do meu casaco para saber que ela está protegida de tudo, mas sei que não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Eu quero dizer pra ela que eu gosto dela, muito, muito mesmo. Mas eu só sei agradecer. Que outra coisa eu falaria para ela?

Estou voltando, sem respostas para todas essas perguntas. Falhei porque me cansei de procurar longe o que eu quero do meu lado. Queria ser como Naruto, resolvido, direto, seguro do que quer. Mas não sou, finjo estoicidade como ninguém e por dentro estou frágil e aberto como uma criança solta na rua. Eu tenho uma grande chance em minhas mãos, posso reescrever minha historia. Poucos tiveram esse privilegio e eu sei que não o mereço. Eles merecem, aqueles todos que me trouxeram até aqui. Se Kami realmente existir, talvez esse seja o modo dele dizer, é por eles, não por você. Você é apenas um bastardo sortudo.

E então foi assim que resolvi voltar, porque decidi que o ultimo dos meus dilemas não se resolveria numa jornada de redenção e sim na descoberta de mim mesmo, dessa parte em especial.

Ela era ela e sempre será ela. Eu a conheço e ao mesmo tempo não. Isso me entristece, eu queria poder fazer parte da vida dela e saber tudo, mesmo fingindo que não me importo porque é esse o tipo de idiota que eu sou.

Cheguei nos portões de Konoha e estou com medo. É isso, estou com medo, mas disfarço as aparências como ninguém. Nenhuma pessoa precisa saber que eu sou fraco, afinal elas já sabem o quanto fui egoísta.

Procurei o chakra dela e isso foi me guiando pelos telhados. Em menos de 5 minutos da minha chegada eu já estava na porta do apartamento da Sakura. E aparentemente nada adiantou ser tão rápido porque não consigo bater na porta. O que eu vou dizer, "voltei"? Simples assim? Oh Kami, porque isso é tão difícil?

Ouvi barulhos através da porta. Que ótima ideia ter mascarado meu chakra, ainda posso ir embora e voltar outro dia. Mais barulhos. Fico tão angustiado que isso finalmente me faz entrar. Fico com raiva dela porque a tranca foi fácil demais de abrir, mas ai me lembro que ela é uma excepcional kunoichi, que ela tem uma força sobre-humana e que só entrariam aqui sorrateiramente pessoas desavisadas ou idiotas. Eu era o segundo tipo.

A sala estava em penumbra, uma parte do piso estava quebrada. Eu esperava que a casa dela cheirasse cerejeiras e fosse toda cor de rosa. Não era. Eu realmente não a conheço. No corredor uma luz acesa e a origem dos barulhos. O que ela está fazendo? O chakra dela oscila muito e eu começo a me preocupar de verdade, a pensar que _outro_ idiota teria entrado aqui e feito alguma coisa ruim. O modo vingador se ativa e eu tento me acalmar, não foi por isso que fiquei tanto tempo fora? Tudo bem.

Sakura sai do quarto e eu me escondo nas sombras do cômodo sem luz. Não adianta. Um segundo depois ela tenta me acertar e foi preciso muita força na hora e no lugar certo pra ela não me matar sem querer.

Mas ela me mata mesmo assim, só com aquele olhar triste. A dor de ver ela assim me desconcerta. Se eu não sabia o que fazer antes, com uma Sakura sorridente e sagaz que eu supostamente conhecia, agora vendo ela assim eu sei que não tenho qualquer estrutura para lidar com isso. Droga, eu devia ter me preparado, eu devia ter vindo um outro dia, um outro tempo quem sabe. Demorei anos pra lidar com a minha dor e achava que agora eu tinha evoluído. Ledo engano, eu não sabia nada da vida. Nada.

A mão dela era quente e eu não quero soltar. O rosto lindo dela marcado por lagrimas, os olhos vermelhos e os lábios inchados. Tão linda que doía. Eu sabia que era por minha causa que ela estava chorando, eu a vi chorar muitas vezes. Contudo, dessa vez foi diferente, havia tanta raiva no seu olhar. Aquela raiva que eu conhecia tão bem.

Sinceramente, eu não sei se já disse, mas não sei o que fazer. Então eu espero. Ela vai reagir e vou tentar entender fingindo que tudo sei. E ela reagiu. Dando um tapa na minha cara.

Eu mereço esse tapa, meu orgulho grita.

Você não a merece, minha cabeça corrige.

Você a ama, meu coração completa.

E aqui está a solução de tudo que eu venho tentando entender por dois anos longe dela. A constatação me faz sentir idiota (mais) porque sempre esteve ali e eu não quis ver. Eu a amo. Acho que se ela me cobrisse de socos nesse momento talvez eu a amasse mais, porque com a dor eu sei lidar. Mas aqui, neste ponto, depois de descobrir que a amava, não se tratava mais de mim, do que eu queria e do que eu sabia. Agora tudo era ela e dela.

Fiz o que a muito quis fazer, mas neguei e neguei porque eu sou quem sou. Eu a abracei. Senti ela desabar em lágrimas enquanto sentia seu perfume cítrico e sorri, porque tínhamos quase o mesmo perfume. Alguma coisa em comum afinal.

Queria dizer coisas que a reconfortassem, queria dizer que estarei aqui pra sempre e que lhe daria as estrelas. Mas se uma coisa eu aprendi nessa minha vida maldita era que a verdade, mesmo que doesse, era melhor do que qualquer promessa.

Decidido a parar de negar o que eu sentia a beijei sem pedir permissão, fazendo o caminho que minha boca alcançava dentro do abraço. Eu não queria soltar.

"Estou em casa, Sakura", eu disse e eu estava porque ali era o meu lugar. Ficamos assim por muito tempo ate que ela se acalmasse.

Eu queria pedir perdão mil vezes ate que ela sorrisse, e agradece-la até que se entediasse, mas até mesmo eu cansei desse discurso. Resolvi deixar que minha presença falasse por si enquanto eu ainda não sabia as palavras certas.

Ela parecia exausta então a peguei no colo, não pesava nada. Como alguém tão magro podia ter a força que ela tinha? O quarto estava um caos. Voltei para a sala porque eu me recuso a soltá-la mesmo que seja para arrumar o lugar que ela vai dormir. A deito no sofá, com sua cabeça em meu colo e coloco meu manto sobre ela.

Alguém poderia pensar que dormir no sofá pode ser desconfortável, que eu deveria aproveitar o momento e dar vida as fantasias profanas que já tive com ela quando adolescente, ou, talvez, que eu devesse fazer um espalhafatoso pedido de casamento. Um dia quem sabe eu farei tudo isso, mas o que sei agora, com ela tão perto de mim, é que minha existência está completa e isso me basta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bom, essa foi uma tentativa de continuar a fic, em meia hora saiu quase tudo, mas fiquei pensando se postava ou não. Espero que gostem! Um beijão pra todas as gatas do wpp s2

Ah, e o perfume cítrico foi porque eu cansei do clichê cereja x amadeirado


End file.
